


Peeing Together

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nepeta is visiting Equius, she accidentally walks in on him peeing in his bathroom. But she has to go, too, so she decides to join him and show off her skills at peeing standing up. Equius is not too pleased by his moirail's impropriety, but is willing to put up with it for her sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeing Together

Nepeta bounded up the stairs towards Equius's bathroom. She'd been hanging out at her moirail's place for a while, and for now they had both decided to do their own things. Nepeta was glad to have some privacy to curl up under some blankets and draw out some possible shipping grids. She'd go back to that in a moment, after she'd emptied her full bladder - all of the tea from earlier had gotten to her. 

The door to the bathroom was pushed close up to the doorframe, but wasn't actually closed. Nepeta thought nothing of it and shoved the door open and began to stride in. She was stopped in her tracks suddenly by her moirail's horrified voice. " _Nepeta_! What are you doing?" 

Nepeta looked forward and saw Equius standing in front of the toilet. She quickly realized that his pants were unzipped, he was holding his dick, and a stream of blue liquid was pouring into the toilet bowl. Equius showed no sign of stopping his piss even with her barging in, which surprised Nepeta a bit. She stammered out an apology, "Oh, ummm, I didn't know that you were in here..."

"I told you before, Nepeta! I am procuring more doorknobs to replace those broken by my excessive strength, but until they arrive I do not wish to fully close doors," Equius scolded her through his gritted teeth, while continuing to pee. "Also, I would strongly exhort you to exit until I finish my business." 

"Nah, I gotta pee too! We can just go together," Nepeta said defiantly, starting to unbutton her pants. She thought it would be a funny way to tease Equius about his uptightness. And she did want to piss and get back to her shipping as soon as possible. "I mean we're meowrails, it isn't that weird!" 

"What?" Equius appeared shaken as he looked over to see that Nepeta was pulling down her pants. Nepeta was sure that he would have a hundred reasons to object, but the first he mentioned was one of practical concern. "But... How? Don't you need to sit down?" 

"No, silly! I can pee standing up too!" Nepeta said proudly, as she pulled her pants and underwear halfway down to her knees and shuffled up to the toilet next to Equius. "I read how to do it on the internet and purracticed at home and outside!" 

"This sounds absolutely ludicrous!" Equius said exasperatedly, but nonetheless shuffled a bit to the side so that Nepeta could stand next to him at the toilet. With a giggle, Nepeta reached down to do exactly what she'd practiced. She used her fingers to spread her labia a bit, and pulled on her skin to aim. And then she squeezed her muscles, and a stream of green pee came spraying out, splattering down in the middle of the toilet bowl right where she had intended to aim. 

"See? It's purretty cool, isn't it?" Nepeta said with a giggle. She knew Equius was probably not so amused with her antics, but she found it funny. Their pee streams splashed down near each other in the toilet bowl. The water was already colored a deep blue from Equius's urine, but Nepeta's stream added a greenish tint where it landed. 

Equius was silent for a moment, before saying, "Nepeta, this is exceedingly lewd. I can perhaps understand your desire to aim accurately when you urinate while standing, and your excitement at accomplishing this. But I am one hundred percent certain that you do not need to demonstrate this to me under these circumstances." 

Nepeta kept laughing, and shook her hips back and forth so her pee stream swept from side to side across the bowl. Her piss passed under Equius's stream and then back, and she then directed it so that it splashed down right next to his. "But it's fun! And peeing with your meowrail wouldn't a big deal if you weren't all uptight and sweaty. You should be purroud of me!" 

"Please do not make fun of my excessive perspiration," Equius scolded, sounding slightly embarrassed. His pee stream finally died down, and he quickly shook himself off and zipped up his pants. "And perhaps I should not be so bothered by such things around my moirail. But they just seem so... improper.

"Sheesh, Equius, it's just pee! And it's going in the toilet anyway," Nepeta responded, continuing to piss. She still had a fair amount of urine left in her bladder, and now that she was the only one pissing the blueish water was becoming increasingly teal. "Anyway, this really fun to do! And shouldn't you be able to talk to your moirail about amewsing things even if they're kind of weird?" 

"Yes, perhaps. I still find it somewhat lewd, however," Equius said, gritting his teeth again. Nepeta looked over at him and stuck out her tongue, and he managed a weak smile. After a moment, he continued. "But I suppose that this would be exciting if you are used to urinating while sitting. How exactingly precise is your aim, if I may ask?" 

Nepeta was surprised for a moment that Equius was willing to humor her and actually discuss her new peeing technique. With a happy giggle she responded, "Well, my aim's okay, I guess!" To demonstrate she tried to trace her piss around the edge of the toilet water. She managed fairly well, though her pee stream bounced back and forth a bit, sometimes landing a few inches into the water, and sometimes running a bit up the sides of the bowl. "Well, maybe not exactingly purrcise. But I could keep purracticing!" 

"I expect that would help," Equius said, managing a more relaxed smile. He adjusted his glasses a bit, and Nepeta could see his eyes darting back and forth between her face and her pee stream. She moved it around the bowl a bit more, but could feel it starting to dwindle. "I wish you the best of luck on your urinary exploits."

"Aww! Thanks Equius! You're the best meowrail!" Nepeta giggled happily, as she leaned forward a bit to make sure that the rest of her urine made it into the toilet. She gave one final squeeze as she felt her bladder empty, and the last few drops sprayed safely into the toilet bowl and her stream cut off completely without dripping on her clothes. With a victorious grin, Nepeta pulled her underwear up. 

Equius immediately went over to the sink and washed his hands as Nepeta pulled up her pants and redid her zipper and belt. She looked down proudly at the blue-green urine in the toilet bowl for a moment before flushing. Then Equius went to dry his hands, and Nepeta went over to the sink to wash hers.

She soon felt Equius pat her on the top of his head as gingerly as he could. "Nepeta, I apologize if I was too uptight. In the future, we may discuss urination habits or demonstrate for each other, if you wish. I just request that you give me more advanced notice next time." And with that he strode out of the bathroom, back to whatever he was doing his robotics lab. Nepeta giggled again and rushed off to her shipping diagrams, but also a bit excited to continue practicing her aim and improve her peeing skills to show off to Equius later.


End file.
